Ich bin der Regen
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Hermione kann nicht einschlafen.Sie macht sich Gedanken über ihre Beziehung zu Ron.Zu welchem Ergebnis wird sie kommen?Lest selbst, ich weiß ich bin echt megaschlecht wenn's um Summaries geht. Sry!R&R! Songfiction mit Regen und Meer von Juli!


**Aloha! **So... mal wieder was Neues von mir... bzw. von mir und "**diekleineMaus**", einer sehr guten Freundin von mir! Sie meinte zwar, ich sollte sie nicht erwähnen, weil ich es allein geschrieben hab, aber da wir gemeinsam die Idee zu dieses Fanfiction hatten, finde ich es nur fair, wenn ich sie hier erwähne... um noch ein wenig Schleichwerbung zu machen : Schaut doch mal bei ihr vorbei (also, jetzt hier auf der Site ), Reviews sind immer willkommen und die FF's wirklich süß. Also einfach lesen und Spaß haben .

Okay... Ich bin schlecht im Summary schreiben, also würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr einfach selbst rausfinden würdet, was passiert.

Hoffe es gefällt euch! Venceremos!

Disclaimer: Uns gehört hier fast nichts... nur die Idee **:) LOS GEHT'S!**

**

* * *

**

**Ich bin der Regen...**

_-diekleineMaus & Ronsreallove-_

Der Mond, leicht verdeckt durch ein paar Wolken an dem ansonsten sternenklaren Himmel, schien durch ein kleines Fenster eines Londoner Appartements. Die silbernen Strahlen fielen direkt auf ein Bett aus Ahornholz. In diesem Bett lagen zwei Personen.

Einmal ein tief schlafender, schnarchender, rothaariger, sommersprossiger und muskulöser Ron Weasley. Und neben ihm lag eine hellwache, Ränder unter den Augen habende, braun gelockte und nachdenkliche Hermione Granger. Sie lag auf der Seite und so sehr Hermione es auch versuchte, sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

Zum einen, weil Rons Geschnarche viel zu laut war und zum anderen, weil Gedanken durch ihren Kopf spukten, die sich ihr Gehirn auf eine gewissen Art und Weise schwer anfühlen ließen. Der Grund für diese „Gehirnschwere": das tief schlafende, schnarchende, rothaarige, sommersprossige und muskulöse männliche Wesen neben Hermione.

Schon seit langem plagten sie gewisse Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung zu Ron. Sie liebte ihn, _daran _hatte sie keine Zweifel. Ihr Herz sagte ihr seit sechs Jahren das gleiche und Hermione war sich sicher, dass sich dies nicht ändern würde. Derjenige, an dem sie zweifelte, war Ron und an dessen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber.

Schon seit ungefähr zwei Monaten hatte sie das dumpfe und äußert schlechte Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hermione drehte sich auf die andere Seite um Ron anzusehen. Sollte sie es wirklich tun? Sollte sie Ron verlassen, nur, weil sie dachte (und es sich vielleicht sogar nur einbildete), dass etwas anders war? Anders war doch gut! Anders war in Ordnung… oder?

_Du bist nicht wie ich  
Doch das ändert nicht,  
dass du bei mir bist  
und ich zuseh' wie du schläfst.  
Du bist noch längst nicht wach  
Ich war's die ganze Nacht  
Und hab mich still gefragt  
Was du tust  
Wenn ich jetzt geh_

Hermione musste sich entscheiden. Entweder sie blieb und alles würde seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen, oder zumindest so, wie es in letzter Zeit war. Oder sie ging und würde endlich wieder vernünftig schlafen können, würde keine erdrückenden Gedanken mehr auf Ron verschwenden, würde sich jemanden suchen, der sie wirklich schätzte.

Hermione überlegte nicht lang. Leise, um Ron nicht aufzuwecken, stieg sie aus dem Bett, zog sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und suchte ein paar andere Sachen zusammen, die sie hastig in eine Tasche packte, die sie im Schrank gefunden hatte.

_Und dann verlass' ich deine Stadt  
Ich seh' zurück und fühl mich schwer  
Weil gerade angefangen hat  
Was du nicht willst  
Und ich zu sehr  
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Hermione drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Ron. Er schlief seelenruhig. Seine zerzausten Haare, die (ganz zu Mrs Weasleys Missfallen) an Länge gewonnen hatten, hingen ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihn an seiner mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Nase. Hermione lächelte unwillkürlich als Ron mit seiner Nase wackelte und sich dann auf die andere Seite rollte.

Sie seufzte. „Es ist richtig", sagte sie sich immer wieder. Dann drehte Hermione sich um und schloss leise die Tür.

_Ich hab' gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
Es zu lassen  
Doch es geht nicht  
Ist 'nen bisschen übertrieben  
Dich zu lieben  
Doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen  
Dich zu hassen  
Doch es geht nicht  
Es geht nicht_

Aus der Haustür getreten sah Hermione sich um. Die Straße war verlassen und dunkel, abgesehen von dem Licht der Straßenlaternen. Der Mond war inzwischen von weiteren Wolken verdeckt, der Sternenhimmel kaum noch zu sehen. Hermione suchte ihren Zauberstab.

„Oh, na klasse", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als ihr einfiel, dass dieser auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Die ganze Sache mit Voldemort hatte sie gelehrt, vorsichtig und immer auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Hermione seufzte erneut. Doch sie sah einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

Das Schlafzimmerfenster war einen Spalt breit offen. „_Accio Zauberstab_", hisste sie und keine zehn Sekunden später steckte Hermione ihn schon in ihre Hosentasche. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt fiel ein einzelner Regentropfen auf ihre Schulter.

Bei dem einen Regentropfen sollte es nicht bleiben. Allzu bald goss es wie aus Kübeln und Hermione wurde von Kopf bis Fuß nass. „Wow, das ist hundertprozentig meine Nacht!", sagte sie mit einem sehr ironischen Unterton zu sich selbst. Als sie die Straße hinaufging, versuchte Hermione sich immer noch zu überzeugen, dass ihre Entscheidung das Beste für sie war. Und natürlich auch für Ron. Sie ging weiter, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Stumm fragte Hermione sich, ob Ron ihr gefolgt wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie hier war.

Erinnerungen stiegen klischeehafter Weiser in ihr auf. Die Zeit, in der Ron höllisch eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum gewesen war. Ihr erstes Date. Ihr erster Kuss. Wie sie beide nach ihrem Abschluss zusammengezogen waren. Und auch die letzten zwei Monate wurden vor ihrem inneren Auge deutlich. Ron war kaum noch zu Hause. „Ich konzentriere mich eben auf meine Kariere", war alles was er sagte, immer, wenn Hermione ihn darauf ansprach.

„Vielleicht liebt er dich nicht mehr. Nein, er liebt dich nicht mehr. Es war einfach die absolut beste Entscheidung zu gehen, Hermione. Es ist so. Es ist doch so, oder? Oh man was rede – nein – denke ich denn hier?", sie blieb abrupt stehen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich bin doch sonst so vernünftig! Warum musste ich denn so überstürzt gehen, mitten in der Nacht, ohne vorher mit ihm über die ganze Sache zu reden?" 'Weil die Liebe einen nun mal verändert, ob man das möchte oder nicht', sagte eine kleine Stimme irgendwo in ihrem Gehirn. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Hund, der das Wasser abschütteln wollte und fuhr sich durch das Haar.

Aber diese kleine Stimme hatte Recht. Ob Hermione es nun wollte oder nicht, sie hatte sich verändert und das nur wegen Ron. All die Jahre auf Hogwarts, in denen sie sich noch hitzig mit Ron gestritten hatte, war Hermione recht ordentlich und besonnen gewesen. Doch die Beziehung mit ihm hatte ihr Leben komplett umgekrempelt. Sie war spontaner, was nicht unbedingt schlecht war, ihr aber auch einiges an Ärger verschafft hatte.

Doch Ron war dort gewesen. Er hatte ihr immer zur Seite gestanden, war immer für sie da, war ihr bester Freund und Lebensgefährte. So etwas hatte Hermione noch mit keinem anderen Mann erlebt. Weder Viktor, noch Harry, auch wenn der ein ebenso guter Freund von ihr war. Aber mit Ron war es anders, schon immer gewesen, seit Hermione ihm im Zug spöttisch entgegnet hatte, er habe Dreck auf der Nase.

Und jetzt warf sie das alles weg? Einfach so? Ohne Rons Erklärung für all dies einzufordern? So langsam fing Hermione an ihre Entscheidung doch zu bezweifeln.

_Ich bin nicht wie du  
Ich mach die Augen zu  
Lauf' blindlings durch die Straßen  
Hier bin ich  
Doch wo bist du?  
Soll das alles sein?  
Ich war so lang allein  
Es war alles ganz in Ordnung  
Ganz okay  
Und dann kamst du_

Doch nun war sie hier. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. Sie konnte nicht einfach so zurückgehen und tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie musste gehen. Hermione sah keinen anderen Ausweg. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man allein war. Ganz allein. Hermione kannte dieses Gefühl zwar aus ihrer Zeit vor Hogwarts, doch nach acht langen Jahren der Freundschaft, vergaß man so etwas einfach und es behagte ihr gar nicht, dass dieses Gefühl genau diesen Zeitpunkt wählte, um wieder in ihr aufzusteigen.

Es machte alles nur noch schwerer. Es sagte nur, dass Hermione zurückkehren sollte, also genau das tun sollte, wovor sie gerade floh. Es sagte nur, dass sie sich ihren Gefühlen und denen Rons endlich stellen musste. Und sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, zu hören, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Angst davor, allein zu sein. Angst davor, nie wieder jemanden so lieben zu können, wie sie Ron liebte. Hermione ignorierte folglich diese Emotion und ging, wenn auch etwas langsamen und zaghafter als zuvor, weiter die Straße entlang.

_Und jetzt verlass' ich deine Stadt  
Ich seh' zurück und fühl mich schwer  
Weil gerade angefangen hat  
Was du nicht willst  
Und ich zu sehr  
Ich bin der Regen  
Und du bist das Meer_

Hermione versuchte all ihre Gedanken auszublenden, einfach an nichts zu denken und so weiter zu leben, als ob es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben hätte. Das war allerdings leichter gesagt, als getan. Ron tauchte immer wieder ungewollt vor ihren Augen auf und Hermione war verzweifelt. Wenn es jetzt schon so schlimm war, wie würde es sich dann in einer Woche anfühlen?

Die Geräusche des Regens, der auf den Asphalt fiel, hallten laut in ihren Ohren und so hörte sie nur leise, wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
Es zu lassen  
Doch es geht nicht  
Ist 'nen bisschen übertrieben  
Dich zu lieben  
Doch es geht nicht  
Nichts unversucht gelassen  
Dich zu hassen  
Doch es geht nicht  
Es geht nicht_

„HERMIONE!"

Letztendlich hörte sie es. Hermione wirbelte herum und sah Ron auf sich zu rennen, immer noch in seinem Pyjama, komplett durchnässt, genau wie sie und einen fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er war hier. Er war ihr _tatsächlich_ gefolgt. War sie ihm doch nicht so egal wie Hermione dachte? Würde er ihr jetzt gleich seine endlose Liebe gestehen und sie bitten wieder zu ihm zu kommen, so wie es in all den Muggelfilmen war?

Es war als hätte jemand diese furchtbar kitschige Filmmusik eingeblendet…

„Was in Merlins Namen tust du hier?"

… allerdings hielten die Batterien nicht lange. Hermione wartete, ob er noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Doch Ron schwieg und sah sie nur furchtbar verwirrt an. Sie schnaubte.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Ronald?"

„Okay… was hab ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Ich meine, immer, wenn du mich mit „Ronald" ansprichst, ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du geschäftlich unterwegs sein wirst, also fahr mich nicht gleich so an!"

„Ich habe dir deswegen nicht gesagt, dass ich geschäftlich unterwegs sein werde, weil es nicht geschäftlich ist."

Ron brauchte eine Weile um zu verarbeiten, was Hermione gesagt hatte. Schließlich schien er die Sprache wieder zu finden.

„Und was tust du dann mitten in der Nacht und dazu im strömenden Regen mit einer Tasche und deinem Zauberstab ohne mir vorher bescheid…."

Ron beendete seinen Satz nicht. Ihm schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein. Er atmete tief ein und sagte dann:

„Oh…"

Eine drückende Stille lag in der Luft (abgesehen von dem Regen, der immer noch unaufhörlich auf die Straße prasselte), die Hermione nutzte um sich ihren nächsten Satz zurechtzulegen. Sie musste ihn zur Rede stellen bevor sie ging. Das war sie sich schuldig.

„Ron, du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft weiß machen wollen, dass du das hier-", Hermione machte ein Handbewegung, die die Situation verdeutlichte, „- nicht erwartet hättest. Ich meine, sie dir doch mal unsere Beziehung an! Du bist so abweisend gewesen in den letzten Wochen! Du warst nie zu Hause und wenn, dann warst du mit irgendwelchen Taktiken für euer nächstes Match beschäftigt. Alles war dir wichtig. Alles außer mir…"

Tränen stiegen Hermione in die Augen und sie konnte nicht weiterreden. Sie sah Ron in seine stahlblauen Augen, so tief, wie das Meer, und Hermione wurde klar, dass alles, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, sich jemand neues zu suchen und Ron zu vergessen, nicht funktionieren würde. Sie konnte ohne dieses Chaos auf zwei Beinen nicht leben. Er versüßte jeden noch so schlechten Tag durch sein schiefes Grinsen, das allein für sie bestimmt war. Er hellte die dunkelsten Zeiten auf, allein durch eine Umarmung. Er machte ihr Leben vollkommen und niemand anderes, da war Hermione sich nun sicher, würde all das schaffen. Sie brauchte Ron, mehr als er wahrscheinlich glaubte.

„Ich… ich will ehrlich zu dir sein…", sagte Ron und sah auf den Boden. Es folgte eine lange Pause, in der Hermione ihn ruhig ansah. „Ich war nicht allzu sehr mit meiner Karriere beschäftigt… eher mit einer Mannschaftskameradin namens Cassy."

Hermione klappte der Mund auf.

„Du hast eine _AFFÄRE?"_

„Um Himmels Willen… lass mich ausreden, ja? Ich habe und hatte auch keine Affäre mit ihr. Es war mehr so… na ja… so eine „_Verliebtheit_". Weißt du, sie hat mich ziemlich angegraben und so. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht. Mir ist das wohl… ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich meine, alles, was wir jemals getan haben, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind, war… streiten… und ich fand es toll, dass sie mich so… so…."

„…Sexy fand?", beendete Hermione den Satz. Pure Eifersucht lag in ihrer Stimme. Wie konnte dieses Flittchen es nur wagen sich an _ihren_ Freund ranzuschmeißen?

„Nun ja…. Ja! Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, 'Mione."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!", sagte sie und stumme Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hatte also Recht. Er liebte sie nicht mehr. Ron liebte eine andere. Hermione war allein. Und sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Sie wandte sich um und ging. Ging von ihm weg. Wollte ihre Schmerzen hinter sich lassen und vergessen. Doch Ron rief ihr hinterher.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Hermione!"

„WAS DENN?", schrie sie. „SOLL ICH MIR NOCH LÄNGER ANHÖREN, WIE TOLL SIE DOCH IST UND, DASS SIE DIR MEHR AUFMERKSAMKEIT GIBT, ALS ICH ES JE GETAN HABE?"

Noch mehr Tränen strömten herab und sie schluchzte vernehmlich.

„Wie lange soll ich noch leiden, Ron? Wie lange willst du mich noch triezen?"

„Gar nicht", entgegnete Ron ruhig. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange, wischte die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg, die sich mit dem Regen vermischt hatten. Und er sah Hermione tief in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dort sah. Sie war verwirrt. War das Mitleid, oder Liebe, was in seinem Blick lag? Hermione konnte es wahrlich nicht sagen.

„Sie hat mich nach dem Training abgefangen", erzählte er weiter, als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte. „Sie fragte mich nach einem Date, weißt du? Na ja… zuerst wollte ich ihr zusagen." Hermione schnaubte verächtlich und sah zu Boden.

„Hab's nicht getan. Ich konnte nicht."

Hermione sah auf und ihn fragend an. Er lächelte dieses spezielle Lächeln. Ihr wurde warm, trotz des kalten Wassers auf ihrer Haut.

„Du beeinflusst mich mehr als du denkst, 'Mione. Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Acht Jahre? In diesen acht Jahren warst du immer für mich da. Auch wenn wir uns oft gestritten haben, wir gingen durch dick und dünn. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Hermione. Sollte ich das also für so eine lächerliche Tussie, die mich gelegentlich… okay…. tagtäglich anbaggerte aufgeben, nur weil sie mir ein wenig mehr Selbstwertgefühl gab? Nein… wenn irgendjemand mich je hat stolz auf mich sein lassen, dann warst das du, 'Mione. Du gibst mir das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, weil du mich liebst. Oder… zumindest hoffe ich das."

Das war alles, was Hermione je hören wollte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn voller Liebe. Sie war glücklicher, als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

_Ich bin der Regen  
Du das Meer  
Und sanfter Regen regnet leise  
Ich bin der Regen  
Du das Meer  
Und sanfter Regen  
Zieht im Wasser große Kreise_

Der Regen verging, die Wolken zogen fort und hinterließen einen, nun wieder, sternenklaren Himmel. Der Mond schien immer noch durch das Fenster eines Londoner Appartements und direkt auf ein Bett aus Ahornholz. Es lagen auch immer noch zwei Personen darin. Mit einem einzelnen feinen Unterschied.

Es waren ein tief schlafender, schnarchender, rothaariger, sommersprossiger und muskulöser Ron Weasley und eine zufriedenen, dicht an ihn gekuschelte und im Schlaf lächelnde Hermione Granger.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
Es zu lassen…_

**El Fin!

* * *

**

Das war's dann auch schon. Ich hoffe ihr seit vor Kitsch nicht gestorben LOL. Also lass mir doch bitte ein Review da... auch wenn es noch so klein ist büüüüüütte! Ich werde es natürlich an diekleineMaus weiterleiten. Also einfach mal hier unten auf dieses kleine lila Knöpfen drücken. Ja genau... da, wo 'Go' drauf steht. Also dann! Ich wünsch euch was!

Venceremos!


End file.
